Thunderstorm night
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Kaoru entra en la habitacion de Kyoya en el momento equivocado y Kyoya tendra que buscar a su nuevo novio para disculparse, durante una tormenta. Situado en el episodio 7. KyoyaxKaoru ADVERTENCIAS: Slight Lemon MI PRIMERA HISTORIA


_Okaay, este es mi primeer fanfic q subo asi q no me mateen pliis TT sed buenos conmigo q nunca he subido nada aqi, aunq e leido muchas y he escrito historiaas nunca he dejado q la gente las veaa... Perdon si hay demasiadaaas faltas de ortografia es q tengo un problema con las teclas de los acentos y tengo q confiar en mi corrector =3 espero q les guste=D DEJAD MUCHOS REVIEWWS =DDD (notareis q en todas mis historias Haruhi tiene q estropear algo, soy muy mala con los personajes q odio)_

_ES un oneshot pero suelo hacer historias largas yo ;) es solo para empezar_

* * *

><p>-No conseguirías ningún merito acostándote conmigo.- me dijo Haruhi. Asentí levemente con la cabeza y me saque de encima de ella. Ella también se quedo sentada en la cama. –Por ahora todo lo que puedo ofrecerte son besos, aun quiero conservar mi virginidad también.- dijo riendo un poco. Se acerco a mí, aun yo siendo inconsciente de ello. Estuvo a punto de besarme cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Kaoru.<p>

-Kyoya-senpai lo siento por…- su voz fue descendiendo a medida que se daba cuenta de la situación. Abrí los ojos como platos y aparte a Haruhi de encima de mí. Los ojos de Kaoru estaban lagrimosos, y algunas lágrimas se habían escapado por sus mejillas. Haruhi nos miraba sin comprender nada. Kaoru se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Me quede sin habla. Mierda, mierda ¡Mierda! Soy idiota, ya ni me acordaba de que había quedado con Kaoru. Con mi novio secreto… Me levante furioso y fui en busca de el tan rápido como pude.

Busque por toda la casa pero no había rastro de mi novio. Había empezado a llover muy fuerte y los truenos resonaban por toda la casa. Mire por la ventana del pasillo que daba a la playa. Pude atisbar una figura sentada en la arena, a merced de la lluvia. Contuve el aire al darme cuenta de quién era. ¡Kaoru!

No lleve un paraguas para irme a buscarlo, el debía de estar calado hasta los huesos y a mi no me importaba mojarme. Pude ver que su espalda subía y bajaba a trompicones, dando a entender que estaba llorando. Apreté lo dientes ¡Y todo por mi culpa!

Corrí hacia él y me senté a su lado. Kaoru tenía las piernas pegadas al pecho y su rostro entre ellas. Se oyó un trueno y el dio un bote y empezó a sollozar más fuerte. Le tenía miedo a las tormentas, recordaba que me lo dijo cuando empezamos a salir. Le pase un brazo por la espalda y lo apreté contra mi pecho cuando se oyó un nuevo trueno.

-Lo siento. Soy… Baka…- gruñí disculpándome mientras metía mi rostro entre sus anaranjados cabellos. El no dejaba de sollozar mientras la lluvia caya sobre nosotros. – No se en que estaba pensando… Yo de verdad te quiero**, te amo Kaoru,** lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Kaoru levanto la vista y me miro. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Le sonreí tiernamente mientras lo cogía en brazos al estilo nupcial y me lo lleve dentro hasta mi habitación.

Kaoru estaba temblando violentamente contra mi pecho y sus sollozos no cesaban. Le deje en la cama y le puse una toalla alrededor de los hombros. Me senté a su lado quitándome la camiseta para secarme el pecho y la espalda. Kaoru no se había movido ni un ápice. Parpadee al oír mi nombre salir como un susurro de sus labios.

-Kyoya-senpai… Yo también te amo…- susurro mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirarme. Sus ojos aun estaban vidriosos y miedosos pero dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que yo también sonriera. Le abrace y le ayude a secarse. Se quito la ropa mojada quedando solo en su ropa interior y con un sonrojo.

-Tranquilo no voy a mirar.- le preste ropa interior mía y me gire para que se desnudara del todo y se cambiara. Entonces fue mi turno y él se giro para que yo pudiera cambiarme.

-Kyoya-senpai ¿Me podrías prestar una camiseta?- me pregunto tímidamente mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. Asentí con la cabeza mientras iba a buscar alguna de manga corta. Saque una de color azul y me senté a su lado tendiéndosela.

-Gracias.- me agradeció mientras la tomaba. Una luz repentina ilumino la habitación y se oyó un trueno. Kaoru jadeo y yo le apreté en un abrazo tan rápido como pude. Kaoru puso su brazos alrededor de mí y se quedo pegado a mi pecho durante unos minutos. Le bese el pelo húmedo y levante su rostro para que quedara a mi altura.

-No hay de que…- susurre antes de unir mis labios con los suyos. Kaoru enseguida de unió al beso deslizando sus brazos hasta mi cuello para que sus manos pudieran estrujar mi cabello. Se separo un poco para recobrar aire y yo aproveche para meter mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya. Le tumbe en la cama y yo me pude entre sus piernas levantándolas un poco poniéndolas encima de las mías. Continúe besándolo hasta que me quede sin aire y entonces seguí mi camino por su cuello.

Kaoru aun daba un pequeño salto cuando oía un trueno pero estaba más ocupado regalándome gemidos de placer, el cual yo le daba besando su pecho dejando un húmedo camino a través de su piel pálida.

El menor de los Hitachiin jadeo cuando le puse la mano encima de la ropa interior donde estaba su notoria erección.

-Kyoya… Por favor…- me pidió entre jadeos y gemidos. Sonreí besando su frente y le saque de una tirada mis bóxers prestados. Empecé a masturbarlo lentamente y el solo gemía. Pronto tuve que darle algo de atención a mi propio problema, pero Kaoru se encargo bien de aquello.

A duras penas de levanto hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura de mi entrepiernas. Me saco mis bóxers lanzándolos a un esquina de la habitación y empezó a lamerla como si fuera una piruleta. Ahogue los gemidos mordiéndome la lengua, guardándome de que nadie nos oyera, aunque Kaoru no había sido tan cuidadoso. Temblé de placer y empecé a sentir que me venía.

-No… Kaoru, para, aun no me quiero venir.- conseguí articular. Kaoru paro y se tumbo en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que venía. Su expresión era adorable, y sentía ganas de besarlo hasta que me muriese. Me coloque en medio de sus piernas y le di tres dedos para que los lubricara con su propia saliva. Me puso a cien la manera en que los chupaba, y ya solo tenía ganas de penetrarlo y hacerlo mío. Cuando hubo chupado bien los dedos empecé a acariciar su entrada y el se preparo para el dolor que le venía ahora.

Empuje un dedo primero y el gimió desesperado, pidiendo que le pusiera otro mas y que fuera más rápido. Cuando inserte el tercero, Kaoru no aguanto más y empezó a gemir que le penetrara ya. Reí y le bese quitándole el aliento, mientras rozaba mi erección en su entrada. Entre lentamente haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Suspiro de placer cuando hube entrado del todo y toque su lugar especial que le hizo gemir.

Continuamos hasta que me corrí dentro de el y él en mi mano. Me tumbe a su lado mirando como no paraba de llover y después lo mire a él. El menor de los gemelos había cerrado los ojos y me pedía a gritos que le abrazara. Se oyó un trueno y yo le abrace tapándole las orejas mientras el me clavaba las uñas en los brazos asustado.

-Tranquilo, no dejare que te pase nada. Estas aquí conmigo. .- le susurre en la oreja antes de besarle la mejilla. No tardo mucho en dormirse y yo tampoco.

Por la mañana bajamos un poco avergonzados a desayunar, con miedo de que alguien nos hubiera oído. Todo parecía normal, menos Haruhi que se puso nerviosa en cuanto nos vio y se fue del comedor. Y entonces recordé que la habitación de Haruhi estaba al lado de la mía.

* * *

><p><em> Dejad muchoos Reviewws y muchas gracias a los q lo habeeis leido =DD en serio os qiero TT<em>


End file.
